tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Elevator
The Elevator is used to take Bitizens and VIPs to different floors in the player's Tower. It is a fundamental part of gameplay because you can earn coins (or occasionally Bux) from helping Bitizens. Bitizens can also move into your Residential floors by riding up to them on the elevator. Appearance When the player first begins, they will start out with the Trusty Rusty, which looks like an average real-life elevator. As of version 3.0.0, the look of the elevator has become completely independent from its speed. New elevator upgrades can be bought via Bux, not affecting the speed. The elevator runs up and down through a dim elevator shaft on the left side of the player's tower. The basic shaft is built with gray bricks, and has two ropes (two metal rails before version 3.0.0) for the elevator to run on. With the design of the elevator cabs the shaft also changes (The shaft doesn’t change before version 3.0.0). Every level has a dark gray (brown before version 3.0.0) door painted with white numbers (that match the floor's number); when the player runs their elevator to a floor, it moves in position with the door of the floor it is closest to. After it is reopened, the appearance of the elevator changes. See the pictures in the next section. Using the Elevator 'Bitizens' When a Bitizen arrives in the Lobby and wants to be taken to a certain floor in your Tower, a red icon with two arrows (shown on the left) appears in the lower left corner of the screen. Tapping on the icon or clicking on the Lobby will instantly take you to the Lobby and start the elevator. The Bitizen will tell you the floor number they wish to go to. Taking them to their desired floor earns you a tip of coins (or possibly 5 Bux instead), and takes a minute off the timer for that floor (construction, restock time), plus another minute for each gold ticket that you have. The amount of coins you receive is 50 + s * f * (1 + g), where s is the elevator speed in FPS, f is the destination floor number and g is the number of gold tickets; for example, if you dropped a Bitizen off on floor 10 with a 5.00 FPS elevator and you have 2 gold tickets, you receive 50 + 5 * 10 * (1 + 2) = 200 coins. A Bitizen will not get off on a floor they don't want - they will sit and wait in the elevator until they're taken to the right floor. If the Bitizen goes to a Residential floor with an open slot, they will move in. 'Visit Friends' As of version 3.1.5, a player may send their Doorman to a friend. When that friend receives your Doorman and completes the elevator trip, they receive 10 Bux. If your friend chooses to return the visit and you complete that elevator trip, you will also receive 10 Bux. A friend can only be visited once per day (for Elevator Trips/Bux). The maximum number of friends a player may add is 256. Sending your Doorman to a friend serves as another method of sharing Customize. If the doorman goes to an empty apartment, a random Bitizen wearing the same costume will move into the apartment instead (you still get 10 Bux). 'VIPs' If a VIP appears in the Lobby, you will see the same red icon in the corner, only with the word VIP instead of two arrows. Tapping on this icon will take you to the Lobby. Tapping the Lobby itself will tell you what the VIP does. VIP will only appear if there is space in your lobby (you can keep a maximum of 5 VIPs in your Lobby). Tap the VIP to use it. You can take a VIP to any floor; when you stop on a floor, you will be asked if you want to let the VIP off on that floor or if you want to try a different floor. Dropping off the VIP allows them to use their special ability on the floor you have chosen. Dropping off the VIP back on the lobby will send them back to the lobby. ' Check Dream Jobs' When you hire a Bitizen for their dream job, a star is displayed in the elevator shaft of corresponding job floor. If Bitizen's skill is 9, it will be displayed as a golden star and 8 or less as silver. Upgrades You can upgrade your elevator to move at faster speeds using Bux. You have to purchase elevator speed upgrades in increments of +0.25 FPS (floors per second). As your Tower grows taller, it's a good investment to upgrade your elevator as it allows you to help Bitizens more quickly (thus earning more coins). As of version 3.0.0, the appearance of your elevator is completely separate from the speed. The cosmetic skins vary from 250 Bux to 10,000 Bux. Below is a table listing Elevator motor speeds and their costs: = Appearance You can change skin of elevator. This only affects the appearance. You can buy skins with Bux. The price of each skins add different. Buying the VIP package unlocks all of them. The upgrades do not provide any benefit other than decoration. Also you can browse here. Trusty Rusty.png |link=Trusty_Rusty|Default Trusty Rusty NB200 Commercial Lift.png |link=NB200 Commercial Lift |250Bux NB200 Commercial Lift Metal Cage.png |link=Metal Cage| 250Bux Metal Cage Steel Series SE.png |link=Steel Series SE | 500Bux Steel Series SE Insta-Lift 200 SE.png |link=Insta-Lift 200 SE | 500Bux Insta-Lift 200 SE Pullman Prestige.png |link=Pullman Prestige | 1,000Bux Pullman Prestige Liftstripe 3000.png |link=Liftstripe 3000 | 1,500Bux Liftstripe 3000 Egyptian Lift.png |link=Egyptian Lift | 2,000Bux Egyptian Lift Disco Lift.png |link=Disco Lift | 2,500Bux Disco Lift Ultra-Lift 3000 Extreme.png |link=Ultra-Lift 3000 Extreme |2,500Bux Ultra-Lift 3000 Extreme Infini-Lift Lightspeed.png |link=Infini-Lift Lightspeed | 2,500Bux Infini-Lift Lightspeed Glass Lift.png |link=Glass Lift | 2,500Bux Glass Lift Police Box.png |link=Police Box | 2,500Bux Police Box Halloween Lift.png |link=Halloween Lift | Event - Halloween Lift Holiday Lift.png |link=Holiday Lift | Event - Holiday Lift Marble Lift.png |link=Marble Lift | 5,000Bux Marble Lift Tree Lift.png |link=Tree Lift | 5,000Bux Tree Lift Hydro Lift.png |link=Hydro Lift | 10,000Bux Hydro Lift Category:Gameplay Category:Elevator Category:Tower Components Category:Appearance